


Wildflowers

by sadboiband



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Cazzie, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, casey x izzie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboiband/pseuds/sadboiband
Summary: Things would be easier if emotions had a map





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Wildflowers by Soccer Mommy
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Atypical. If I did, Izzie and Casey would have been together YESTERDAY.

Casey crept quietly down the stairs, pulling a dark hoodie over her head. The small image of a palm tree was printed on the center, an ironic contrast to the crisp morning breeze that tumbled through the house the second the front door swung open. As soon as her sneakers hit the pavement, she took off down the street, jogging at a respectable pace. She felt her muscles and bones slowly spring to life as the last remnants of sleep faded away. The sky was a pale blue-grey and the cul-de-sac still rested, so far undisturbed by the chirping of distant birds. 

  


She ran her usual path, blood pumping. She didn’t even know what time it was. Probably somewhere between 5a.m. and 5:30a.m., and quite honestly, she should still be in bed. Perhaps drawing her bed sheets over her head with a groan as she mulled over the events of Saturday night, when she had driven four towns over just for some halfway-decent Slurpee flavor. 

  


The image of the parking lot emerged, accented by the feeling of her best friend’s hand finding hers. 

  


She picked up speed. Shook her head to expel any more intrusive thoughts for good measure. 

  


Running. That was  _ all  _ she should be thinking about. That was why she was out here, after all. To blow off some steam. To be in control. To do something that actually made sense. To get a break from her stupid fucking brain. She barreled down the middle of the street, the drawstrings from her hoodie flailing excitedly, and for a moment, she forgot everything. She couldn’t even hear the birds anymore, just the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, somehow louder with every extension of her legs. 

  


The corners of her mouth perked up and she relished in the feeling of being the only one awake and alive in the world, even if it were only for a moment. 

  


A car horn sounded, putting an end to blissful ignorance.

  


Casey halted and peered over her shoulder. A large red truck was chugging its way toward her, the driver eventually making sure to drive around the teenager given that she remained in the middle of the road. He shouted something angry and garbled at her before disappearing around the corner, the wooden pallets piled in his truck bed shifting dangerously. The sight of the vehicle--such a similar make and model to her father’s--caught her off guard, and suddenly, she was seeing Izzie again, sitting nervously in the passenger seat.

  


*

  


Izzie’s hand was warm and soft. A better alternative to Casey’s, which would surely begin to sweat soon. The two girls still hadn’t turned to look at each other, both almost wishing the other would turn their head first. 

  


Casey could feel her lips going dry. Nerves and excitement swirled together and she took a breath to steady herself, allowing a gentle squeeze of Izzie’s hand, if only an excuse to hold her a little bit tighter. Still, she could not bring herself to set her eyes on the dark haired girl.The dozens of possible expressions on Izzie’s face didn’t worry her, no, Casey had comforted Izzie as she cried and also taken the brunt of her misplaced anger—she was sure she could handle whatever look the other girl gave her. However, she wasn’t sure she could handle the rush of the unfamiliar and potent emotions playing around in her chest and stomach.

  


She was sure that if she redirected her gaze, hands still interlocked, she would end up falling in love, and that was something she absolutely could not do. 

  


She had a boyfriend. A kind boyfriend, a sweet boyfriend, a cute, caring, silly, well-intentioned boyfriend. And they were supposed to be high school sweethearts and wear stupid couple Halloween costumes and make out while watching bad movies. That was how it was supposed to be. The two of them against the world or whatever. And Evan loved her. And she loved him. She really did.

  


Even with those reassurances, the possibilities of the moment crashed into her. An insistent buzz from Casey’s cell phone made for a timely interruption, and although she had a fairly good guess on who it could be, she fished the device from her lap. The screen flashed bright with a text from Evan, peppered with unrelated but humorous emojis: 

  


**Tell Izzie to quit hogging you! Are we still hanging out tonight? Hope you’re having fun!**

  


Suddenly, her phone felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

  


“Maybe we should head back. You can drop me off at my place.” Izzie released her hold on Casey, choosing to awkwardly slip her now Casey-free hand into the pocket of her jacket.

  


Just like that, the quiet, intimate moment they shared in an empty parking lot became a ghost.

  


It was only now that Casey looked over at her friend, somewhat hesitantly. She had not expected the smallness of Izzie’s voice; she sat with her attention cast downward, biting her bottom lip. Surely no one else could look as pretty as Izzie did, cast under the glow of the streetlamp outside. Casey’s heart fluttered dangerously.

  


The air between them was loud, things unspoken clashing together. But really, what  could  they say to each other? Any confession or admission wouldn’t change the fact that this--whatever it was--couldn’t happen, no matter how right it seemed. And holy fuck it had felt so right.

  


Casey parted her lips, anticipating words of comfort or even an apology to come tumbling out, but instead she could only manage “Uh, y-yeah. Sure”. 

  


They drove in silence, charged and slightly uncomfortable. Casey left Evan’s text unanswered. 

  


Casey pulled over a block away from Izzie’s house per the other girl’s request.

  


“Thanks,” Izzie said, unbuckling her seatbelt. “I just don’t want the headlights to alert my step-dad. I don’t really want to deal with answering any questions about where I was.” She let out a half-hearted chuckle. “Sneaky is how I roll.”

  


Casey responded before she could stop herself, “You could just stay at my place.” Izzie froze, her hand hovering inches away from the car door. Shit. Quickly, Casey backpedaled. “I-I didn’t mean it like that. I was just saying”--what was she saying?--“if you didn’t want to be around that jerk you always have a place to stay at my house. Pretty sure you’re the only one of my friends that Sam doesn’t mind showing up unannounced.”

  


That last part made Izzie smile. “Oh, yeah?” She peered at Casey from the corner of her eye. “Not even Evan?” There was nothing about her words that came across bitter or cutting, just actually curious.

  


Casey blinked, kind of surprised that she hadn’t thought about it before. “Yeah,” she decided. “Not even Evan.”

  


Izzie nodded, paused, then turned her torso away from the car door. She was now fully facing Casey, a determined nature about her. “Look,” Izzie said, carefully, “I know you love him. I really do, and that’s okay. I’m not trying...I’m not trying to get in between anyone. Evan’s a good guy.” It almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself of everything at the same time. There was a short beat before the brunette pressed on.“You’re my best friend. I don’t want to ruin that. And so, I’m sorry. Sorry for your birthday, for tonight, and for this.” Izzie leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Casey’s forehead.

  


Casey Gardner’s heart was beating so rapidly it could quite possibly race up her throat. 

  


Izzie pulled away and popped the car door open. “G’night, Newton.”

  


Then, she was gone, a red entity moving down the block and away from Casey.

  


Casey sat alone in her father’s truck for what must have been ages, unable to pick out just one train of thought to follow. Soon enough, she pulled out her phone and typed out a response to Evan.

  


**Hey! Sorry, we got caught up. Can I get a raincheck?** **  
** **I’m beat and my bed sounds soooo nice rn**

  


_ Send. _

  


_ She looked at the time on her lockscreen. 9:46pm. She hoped Evan hadn’t spotted her lie.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I literally made an account just because I couldn't get these two out of my head and I'm too impatient to wait for the possibility of Season 3. This first chapter is a little awkward, I know, but I wrote it on the bus on my commute to work so just bear with me. With enough inspiration, it'll get better, trust me. 
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what your thoughts are so far. Thanks for reading!


End file.
